Destino
by Reira-Heartfilia
Summary: Lucy es la princesa del reino Fiore, su padre el rey es un sobreprotector y la quiere alejar de su querido amigo de la infancia Natsu que no pertenece a la realeza, al que ama pero no ha tenido el valor de decírselo, tras la noticia de su boda con otro principe, Lucy y Natsu trataran de hacer todo lo posible porque eso no suceda
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos esta es mi segunda historia Nalu que como había dicho anteriormente en el Fic Gran error, este está basado en el omake "Happy con botas" pero esta vez será solo la idea aunque creo que el titulo no es muy bueno (creo que siempre es en lo que tardo más en decidir) espero que les guste y como siempre espero sus comentarios sean buenos o malos con todo se puede mejorar así que sin más empezamos con la historia. Fairy Tail pertenece a **Hiro Mashima**

**DESTINO**

**CAPITULO 1. EL REINO DE FIORE**

En una tierra lejana, más específicamente en el Reino de Fiore, un reino pequeño pero muy pacifico, en la capital del Reino de Fiore llamada Magnolia se encontraba el palacio del rey, su nombre era Jude Heartfilia el cual junto con su esposa la reina Layla Heartfilia habían tenido una hermosa hija llamada Lucy Heartfilia la princesa del reino de Fiore, las cosas se habían puesto un poco difíciles dentro del castillo pues hacia 12 años que la reina Layla había fallecido a la temprana edad de 29 años dejando una profunda soledad en la princesa de tan solo 5 años en ese entonces, y claro también en el rey, que jamás volvió a ser el mismo se volvió más frio y distante de su hija, lo que ocasiono que nunca fueran cercanos y si bien el rey amaba con todo su corazón a su hija el gran dolor de haber perdido a la única mujer que amo en toda su vida lo cambio sin que este pudiera hacer algo, se hundió tanto en su dolor que ahora con Lucy se había vuelto demasiado sobreprotector, porque por una parte Lucy era idéntica físicamente a su madre (y aún más bella que ella ) con esa larga cabellera rubia, ojos color chocolate, largas y abundantes pestañas, una fina nariz, una hermosa, dulce y blanca sonrisa, cara delgada que marcaba a la perfección todos los componentes de este y un escultural cuerpo que se acentuaba más es sus bien formados pechos y por otra parte también era amable, alegre y amigable como su madre, ambas irradiaban una energía tan agradable que para las personas era inevitable el querer acercarse a ellas, por lo que todos terminaban adorando tanto a la madre como a la hija, pero también había heredado la inteligencia y carácter testarudo de su padre lo que ocasiono que con el paso de los años y al crecer con excesiva vigilancia y cuidados tuviera múltiples peleas con su padre, además lo que complicaba las cosas era que ahora Lucy quien próxima a sus 18 años ya era candidata a casarse pues seria la futura reina de Fiore, cosa que estresaba al rey pues el solo pensar en el tema sabría que traería grandes discusiones, pues sabia que a Lucy no le agradaban nada los matrimonios arreglados ya que simplemente no creía en ellos, debido a su pasión por los libros y las historias romántica estaba convencida que para que un matrimonio que es un compromiso de por vida, tenía que ser con alguien de quien estuviera enamorada, compartir gustos, momentos y llegar a conocer a la persona, por lo que un matrimonio arreglado con alguien que tiene que cumplir ciertos requisitos o tener cierto estatus (sin mencionar que apenas conoces y lo llegas a conocer bien si es que tienes suerte hasta después de tu boda) , nunca o solo en ocasiones excepcionales resultaban realmente un verdadero amor. Y por si fuera poco, la cereza de todo este desastre se llamaba Natsu Dragneel el mejor amigo de la princesa Lucy, un chico de 19 años de una cabellera rosa y alborotada pero que lo hacía único y muy reconocible, sus ojos eran oscuros pero en ellos siempre se veía la determinación y gran voluntad que lo distinguían, una enorme sonrisa blanca que podía volver loca a cualquiera, un cuerpo tonificado y una bufanda blanca que ha tenido desde niño, un chico de carácter un tanto imprudente por lo que siempre se mete en problemas , pero es muy leal y se preocupa mucho por sus amigos. Y claro que tenía que preocuparle el asunto pues ambos, aunque el otro lo desconociera, tenían fuertes sentimientos el uno por el otro. Conoció a la princesa cuando ella tenía 6 años y él 8, había llegado al reino junto con su padre, un gran hombre llamado Igneel, quien resultó ser un viejo amigo del rey que en sus años de juventud y posteriores, se ganó el título de mejor herrero al hacer las mejores espadas y otras armas, pero poco antes de que Jude se convirtiera oficialmente en rey Igneel se fue del país en busca de aventuras y claro que las tuvo, incluso se encontró con un pequeño en una de ellas, un pequeño huérfano que lo cautivo así que lo adopto y después de tanto viajar decidió regresar a su país natal junto con su hijo, para que este pudiera tener una vida tranquila, justo cuando regreso se enteró que Jude ya era el rey del reino y había tenido una bella hija pero que desgraciadamente su esposa había muerto un año atrás así que decidió ir al palacio a saludar a su viejo amigo y dar su más sentido pésame por su esposa, en cuanto llegaron al castillo se les permitió la entrada ya que todos sabían de el "gran forjador Igneel" cuando el rey Jude lo vio se saludaron amistosamente como en los viejos tiempos, conversaron un rato e Igneel le conto sobre su hijo Natsu quien hacía unos minutos al quitarle la vista de encima había escapado a recorrer el castillo y en un pequeño jardín se encontró a una pequeña niña rubia que estaba vestida con un hermoso vestido color rosa y tenía dos pequeñas coletas, los dos niños se miraron por unos instantes y después la pequeña comenzó a interrogarle

¿Quién eres tú y cómo llegaste aquí? — pregunto tímidamente la pequeña, escondiéndose tras un pilar.

Me llamo Natsu y vine con mi padre Igneel a este lugar, me dijo que a partir de ahora será nuestro hogar y luego me trajo a esta enorme casa, es extraña comencé a caminar y termine aquí y ¿quién eres tú? ¿vives aquí? — le respondió el niño

Jeje eres gracioso, me gusta el color de tu cabello, mi nombre es Lucy y soy la princesa del reino, ¿quieres jugar conmigo? — pregunto algo sonrojada Lucy

Claro juguemos jeje y gracias a mi papá también le gusta mi cabello dice que es especial y así no me pierde entre la multitud — sonrió enormemente el chico.

Y así comenzó su amistad todos los días que podía el chico iba a visitar a Lucy al palacio pero al rey no le gustaba mucho su presencia, pues a Lucy parecía agradarle bastante el chico y no es que fuese un mal chico sino que simplemente no podía dejar que su heredera fuese a tener sentimientos amorosos por alguien que no tuviera sangre real, ella era una princesa y lo tenía que entender, así que conforme Natsu fue creciendo fue aprendiendo el oficio de su padre (en lo que era realmente bueno) de hacer espadas, el rey vio una oportunidad para mantenerlo ocupado y lejos de Lucy, el rey le hacía varios encargos a Igneel ya que eso significaba que Natsu al ser aprendiz también tenía que ir con él, aunque a pesar de todo reconocía que su talento iba siendo como el de su padre e incluso podía llegar a superarlo, con todas estas tareas a Natsu le quedaba nada de tiempo para pasarlo con Lucy, y las cosas se complicaban más en la relación de ambos chicos, pues con el tiempo y su perfección en la confección de armas Natsu buscaba materiales más raros en lugares cercanos y no tan cercanos para la realización de estas.

Una mañana Natsu regresaba a su pequeña casa después de otra misión para encontrar materiales raros y fabricar nuevas espadas, dejo su pequeño morral con los materiales en una silla y se dispuso a ver una fotografía suya y de su padre la tomo y dijo: — Estoy en casa padre— después se escuchó un golpeteo en la ancha ventana que estaba atrás de él y alzando una ceja se encamino a abrirla y cuál fue su sorpresa cuando una eufórica princesa se le tiraba encima abrazándolo con fuerza

Natsu! Volviste — decía Lucy al tiempo que iba cayendo al suelo

Wow, cuidado vamos a caer / — decía Natsu algo sonrojado, pues ese tipo de muestras de afecto, hacían que Natsu se pusiera un poco nervioso además no esperaba encontrarse con su amiga de la infancia.

¿A dónde fuiste esta vez?, ¿era un lugar lindo?, ¿te lastimaste?, ¿volviste a comenzar una pelear?, ¿comiste bien?, ¿trajiste algún recuerdo? — comenzó a bombardear con sus preguntas al pobre Natsu al que se la resbalaba una gotita por la frente

Al norte era un lugar llamado Nirvana, si lo era, sabes que no me la paso entrenando para lastimarme por cualquier cosa, si hubo una pequeña riña pero solo porque el tipo se la busco, si claro que lo hice no puedo sobrevivir sino como y me quede sin dinero por tanta comida así que lo siento princesa esta vez no pude traerte nada ºwº! — contesto lo más rápido que le dieron sus pulmones

Hmp! ÒxÓ — mofo Lucy inflando un cachete de lado, ladeando su cabeza y cruzando sus brazos — cuantas veces te lo he dicho estos últimos años Natsu recuerda que mi nombre es Lucy, no me gusta que tú me llames de esa manera tan formal no va contigo — finalizo y vio de reojo a su amigo esperando su respuesta.

Lucy — dijo con una enorme e infantil sonrisa típica de él — sabes que solo lo hago para molestarte son divertidas tus caras cuando te enfadas— termino riéndose de la expresión que seguía en el rostro de Lucy que después acompaño la risa de Natsu.

oh lo siento Natsu debo ser un poco pesada— dijo la rubia brincando hacia atrás pues se percato que seguía encima de Natsu — Ah no lo dije pero Bienvenido a casa Natsu — finalizo con una enorme y tierna sonrisa.

Estoy en casa — respondió el chico, devolviendo la sonrisa — oh por cierto Lucy como supiste que regresaba exactamente hoy y porque entraste por la ventana? — pregunto curioso el chico

Bueno normalmente estas fuera 15 días cuando vas a hacer tus misiones de materiales a otros lugares y hoy se cumple el ultimo día, además escuche a Caprico decir que estaba feliz de que pronto tendría su nueva espada — respondió muy emocionada Lucy — así que pensé que estabas por llegar y estuve vigilando tu casa para sorprenderte entrando por la ventana cuando tu lo hicieras, pero esta estaba cerrada, además quería recordar viejos tiempos en los que tu entrabas por mi ventana a mi habitación para que mi padre no te viera — contesto la rubia

Jeje pero lo lograste, no pensé que _su majestad_ — dijo sarcásticamente esto último para sacarle una cara de puchero a Lucy cosa que logro pero después corrigió — jeje lo siento no pensé que Lucy entraría por mi ventana justo cuando llego a casa, pero aun así es tan típico de Lucy venir hasta acá _sola_ — lanzo una mirada algo acusadora e hizo énfasis en esta última palabra, pues sabía lo rebelde que podía ser a veces Lucy, y no es que le molestara esa parte suya del todo, pero a pesar de eso el trayecto del palacio a la casa de Natsu era largo y esto siempre le traía problemas con su padre.

^o^! ya te he dicho que se cuidarme sola, nunca me ha pasado nada — trato de defenderse Lucy.

Sabes que ese no es el punto, su majestad se molesta y arma un alboroto cada vez que vienes a visitarme, no le gusta que me comporte tan familiar contigo — dijo tratando de sonar "serio" pero se notaba su cara de diversión al pensar en la cara de enojo del rey.

Baka no pasara nada hasta que se dé cuenta y esta vez pienso ser más rápida que él, además sabes que no me importa lo que piense mi padre de ti porque tú eres mi querido amigo de la infancia ¿cierto? — dijo la rubia levantándose, pues aun seguían sentados en el piso — Han pasado 11 años desde que llegaste aquí, papá no lo admite pero le alegro conseguir a dos excelentes herreros, pero lo más importante es que desde ese día he sido muy feliz de que Igneel-san te trajera al país ya que llegaste justo cuando más necesitaba a alguien— dijo la chica algo avergonzada pero muy sincera.

Yo también me alegro de que papá me trajera a este lugar porque conocí a Lucy — dijo sonriente el pelirosa — y aunque él murió hace 5 años se que estaba realmente feliz de haber regresado a su país natal, siempre dijo que las aventuras eran maravillosas pero no había nada mejor que el hogar — finalizo diciendo el chico de forma orgullosa y un tanto melancólica viendo hacia la foto de su padre.

Cuando tu padre murió, insistí a mi padre porque te mudaras al castillo con nosotros ya que Igneel-san era un gran amigo suyo y tú el mío, y no quería que estuvieras solo — declaro Lucy algo culpable ya que claramente nunca lo pudo conseguir.

Jajaja pero que dices Lucy si yo viviera en el castillo estoy seguro de que ya habría vuelto locos a la mitad incluido el rey, además eso no va conmigo ya que yo no tengo sangre real como su _majestad_ aquí presente — dijo nuevamente bromeando con la palabra que mas odiaba Lucy escuchar de Natsu mientras este hacia una pequeña reverencia y reía al imaginarse todos los problemas que causaría dentro del castillo.

Mooo Natsu ÒxÓ — berrinchaba la rubia en vano pues Natsu nunca perdería oportunidad de molestarla con su titulo — … pero estas siempre tan ocupado que ya casi no puedo verte, y eso me hace sentir tan sola… ¿tú no sientes lo mismo? — pregunto un tanto desanimada la chica.

Si, también extraño pasar tiempo con Lucy pero es inevitable, me gusta mi vida como herrero es parte del legado de mi padre, sin mencionar las aventuras y la satisfacción de conseguir materiales nuevos y hacer las mejores armas — trato de animar a su querida amiga.

Lo sé, pero aunque lo sé quiero verte como antes, siempre que estoy en mi habitación pienso ¿qué es lo que estará haciendo Natsu? o si tú piensas en mi — declaro sonrojada y con voz casi quebrada la rubia al momento que le daba la espalda al pelirosa.

Lucy….. — pronuncio muy feliz para sí mismo el chico y se fue acercando nuevamente a ella para voltearla y levantar su rostro de su mentón — yo también pienso siempre en todo lo que está haciendo Lucy, pienso ¿Qué hace ella ahora, ya volvió a hacer enfadar a su padre o a Caprico con su rebeldía? — decía divertido y también levemente sonrojado Natsu.

Natsu…— quedo completamente sorprendida la chica al tiempo que las pulsaciones de su corazón se aceleraban considerablemente, dio unos pasos hacia atrás y bajo un poco el rostro para que el no notara el incremento de su sonrojo — Natsu yo… emmm… yo creo que tengo algo importante que decirte — trataba de tomar valor entre balbuceos.

Eh? Qué pasa? — pregunto muy curioso el chico pues al ver a su amiga con esa linda expresión, hacia que su corazón también acelerara su marcha.

Yo….yo — comenzó a decir la chica llevando su mano a su pecho y levantando su rostro, enorme y adorablemente sonrojado — yo te a…..— pero todo intento fue en vano pues justo en ese instante la alerta.

ese estruendoso sonido parecido al de una campana que había colocado Caprico por ordenes del rey en un lugar donde la acústica permitía que esta fuera escuchada por todo el lugar, y esta alerta no era para nadie más sino para la princesa Lucy después de varias escapadas a ningún otro lugar que no fuera la casa del dichoso chico de los cabellos rosas el rey pensó en esto como una forma de hacerle saber a su hija que sabía que ya de su escapada y que tenía que regresar al palacio (pues a pesar de todo intento sabía que no siempre encontraba la forma de salir) antes de que mandara a todo el ejercito a traerla de vuelta, cosa que dio resultado desde la primera vez pues el rey sabia lo mucho que la chica detestaba el exceso cuidado que tenían con ella y más que todos en el pequeño pero pacifico reino la vieran escoltada por esa ostentosa guardia hasta el palacio, lo consideraba extremadamente vergonzoso.

Jaja ¿Qué paso con esa afirmación de que serias más rápida que él esta vez ehh Lucy? — se burlaba Nastu de ella aunque en el fondo maldecía al rey por hacerlo justo en ese momento pues parecía que su amiga estaba por decir algo muy importante.

Maldición hasta parece que mi papá lo hizo con el afán de interrumpirme — dijo por lo bajo la chica muy enojada, tratando ser no ser escuchada por el chico.

Sabes Lucy deberías regresar al palacio a menos de que quieres tener a toda tu guardia en mi puerta, vamos te acompaño hasta allá tengo que hablar con Caprico sobre el pedido que me hizo — dijo Natsu tomando el morral y abriendo la puerta.

Ahhh supongo que tienes razón será mejor irnos — dijo resignada Lucy, volviendo a colocar el gorro de su capa — de todos modos supongo que toda la gente ya sabe que estoy aquí y pronto vendrán a decirte que no causes problemas al rey, aun así la gente de aquí es siempre amable.

Si tienes razón, he visitado muchos lugares pero este es el lugar más pacifico que conozco — contesto el chico viendo por la puerta los hogares que se veían.

Así emprendieron camino rumbo al palacio ambos chicos bromeando y hablando sobre cosas de su infancia y cada que se topaban con algún ciudadano saludaban amablemente a su querida princesa, Lucy era muy buena y amable con la gente de su reino le agradaba poder estar entre ellos sin que se armara gran alboroto además la gente era siempre muy amable con ella, aunque la mayoría de los ciudadanos no perdían ocasión para regañar a Natsu por causar problemas a su majestad y la princesa diciendo que sería una mala influencia para ella, Lucy reía por la cara de fastidio y cosas que balbuceaba Natsu por ello, y cuando parecía que algún alboroto se iba a formar, jalaba a su compañero del brazo y se marchaban rápidamente. Cuando llegaron a la puerta del palacio Lucy paró en seco haciendo que Natsu volteara después de estar muy emocionado contando una de sus peleas y al no escuchar respuesta de la chica se detuvo.

Ehh ¿pasa algo Lucy, acaso ya tienes miedo de enfrentar a tu padre? — sentencio un tanto retador y burlesco, pero al no escuchar respuesta de la chica decidió probar algo más — está bien, diré que todo fue mi culpa, que fui yo quien convenció a la "inocente" princesa de salir del palacio para que llegara a mi encuentro — finalizo el chico con un aire de grandeza y una enorme y blanca sonrisa.

Emm sabes sobre lo que te iba a decir antes — dijo finalmente la rubia, después de pensarlo un momento e ignorando completamente lo que su amigo había dicho anteriormente y siguiendo aun más decidida — definitivamente te lo diré, solo espera, seré capaz de decirlo antes de lo que te imaginas — finalizo con una sonrisa encantadora, que podría haber hecho explotar el corazón de cualquiera para luego adelantarse al chico y entrar primero al palacio. Cosa que dejo a Natsu embobado hasta que reacciono y siguió a la chica.

Lo que ninguno de los dos esperaba era la noticia que pronto tendría que darles el rey Jude, quien los miraba entrar desde la ventana de la habitación en la que se encontraba.

Continuara…

°w°! fiuf después de muchos meses de escribir el capitulo, leerlo, releerlo y estar cambiando muchas versiones al fin conseguí terminar este primer capítulo yeiii :D que quedo mucho más largo de lo que esperaba, espero que les haya gustado y dejen su comentario, espero actualizar y subir un capitulo cada semana si la escuela y mi imaginación me lo permiten, si tienen alguna sugerencia para mejorar la historia lo pueden hacer con toda libertad

Cuídense y nos vemos en la siguiente emisión xD


	2. Capitulo 2: Boda

Hola, aquí vengo a actualizar la historia después de más de un mes de veras lo siento la escuela absorbió mucho de mi tiempo y con el comienzo de mi servicio social la cosa se puso muy pesada, pero al fin soy libre (al menos por un tiempo) así que esta vez sí subiré los capítulos cuando mucho en una semana cada uno, bueno ahora si vamos con la historia espero sea de su agrado :D

**Capitulo 2: Boda**

Lucy y Natsu iban entrando al palacio y los guardias de la entrada saludaban cortésmente a su princesa y lanzaban miradas fulminantes al chico herrero (y Natsu sacaba su lengua como un niño pequeño tratando de defenderse), lo consideraban algo molesto siempre captando la atención de su hermosa y adorada princesa tanto que la hacía tener problemas con su padre todo el tiempo, pero era imposible hacer algo al respecto la princesa quería demasiado a su amigo de la infancia, tenía una influencia sorprendente en ella.

Después de cruzar el inmenso pasillo, todos hasta en la más alejada habitación del plació sabían ya de el regreso de la princesa al palacio y no debido a que se les informase directamente sino porque durante todo el trayecto Natsu se paso contando todo sobre su última pelea con su muy nada discreto tono de voz (cosa típica en él), pero de pronto fue interrumpido por Caprico un hombre alto de cabello blanco a pesar de que no era muy viejo, usaba lentes negros todo el tiempo (nadie sabía la razón exacta de ello) usaba un traje sastre negro a la medida, era el protector personal de la princesa y uno de sus principales confidentes, ya que pasaba casi todo su tiempo con la princesa es obvio decir que al igual que todos la adoraba hasta podría decirse que más que los demás ya que la conocía de pies a cabeza, lo que le gustaba y lo que no, era casi como una hija para él, y un muy allegado al rey, era su consejero personal, su familia siempre estuvo al servicio de la familia real.

Princesa al fin llega, discúlpeme por favor, no fui capaz de distraer a su majestad por un poco más de tiempo para que estuviera con el joven Natsu — se apresuro a disculparse Caprico inclinándose respetuosamente.

Está bien Caprico, no tienes que preocuparte por eso, ambos sabemos que cada vez es más difícil distraerlo por más tiempo — dijo la rubia tratando de clamar a su guardián, pero al tiempo pensaba _aunque pudiste haberlo distraído un minuto más para confesarme a Natsu_.

Si Capirco no debes preocuparte, además Lucy y yo caminamos juntos hasta aquí, así que por ahora fue buen rato para ponernos al día — dijo Natsu con su gran sonrisa dándole una palmada en la espalda al mayor para "animarlo"

Bueno al menos me alegro de que la princesa se vea feliz, por cierto Lucy-sama su padre la espera en la sala principal, dice que es urgente — dijo Caprico, tratando de sonar lo más sereno posible, pero ambos jóvenes notaron cierta preocupación en él, aunque no dijeron nada sobre eso.

Moh ÒxÓ estoy segura que lo hace solo para molestarme y alejarme de Natsu, seguro que nos vio entrar juntos desde su habitación — dijo la chica haciendo un puchero, inflando los cachetes y haciendo la boca de lado al tiempo que se cruzaba de brazos — en fin, ire a verlo gracias por avisarme Caprico y lo siento Natsu nos vemos por hoy, no creo que mi padre me deje salir de ahí hasta que te hayas ido — termino diciendo la chica un poco deprimida.

Está bien Lucy no te preocupes por eso, además recuerda que Caprico y yo tenemos negocios de los que hablar ¿cierto Caprico? — dijo dándole una gran y brillante a su amiga para que no se deprimiera por eso, y tomando el cuello de Caprico con su brazo como si fuese su igual, además ya tendrían tiempo para pasarlos juntos antes de que le saliera otro trabajo, o eso era lo que pensaba el chico.

Suélteme por favor joven Natsu, pero él tiene razón nosotros tenemos que hablar, así que por favor valla con el rey, de seguro está perdiendo la paciencia — dijo el hombre soltándose del pelirosa y acomodando sus gafas.

Está bien Caprico iré con él antes de tener más problemas — dijo como en signo de resignación la chica, a la vez que imaginaba el sermón que le daría su padre — nos vemos luego Natsu — se despidió, para después perderse en los inmensos pasillos del palacio.

Después de verla dirigirse a su encuentro con su padre, Caprico guio a Natsu a una habitación donde discutirían todos los detalles sobre la arma a realizar, por otro lado Lucy llegaba a la gran habitación donde su padre la aguardaba, tomo valor pues ya se venía venir el largo y tedioso discurso y posterior pelea con él por su visita a su amigo de la infancia, tomo aire y giro la perilla de la puerta.

Estoy de vuelta padre

Llegas tarde, estuve a punto de llamar a la guardia real a que fueran por ti, y además veo que volviste con ese chico ¿Cuántas veces debo decirte que no es de una princesa el andar escapando para ir a la casa de chicos problemáticos como él? — decía su discurso el rey de espaldas a su hija, pero con voz firme reprendiendo como tantas otras veces a su heredera.

Basta papá, sabes que Natsu es mi mejor amigo ¿y que si es un poco impulsivo? Aun así sabes que es el mejor herrero del país, y no es un mal chico — contraatacaba la rubia, haciendo que el mayor se girara a verla de manera seria y amenazante — me llamaste solo para eso, ya he escuchado eso demasiadas veces no necesito que lo re.. — pero la chica fue interrumpida por su progenitor.

Lucy, eso no es para lo que mande llamar, tenemos que hablar de algo más, ahh — suspiraba el rey tratando de sacar paciencia de algún lado, pues lo que tenía que tratar con su hija a continuación no sería nada fácil, sino no lo era en días normales, hoy se pondría peor — tenemos que hablar de un asunto importante, siéntate — le ordeno al ver la cara de confusión de su hija, pues para lo que tenía que decirle era importante que la chica estuviera algo "relajada".

Está bien ¿de qué se trata? — dijo tomando su lugar, estaba segura que lo que tenía que decirle su padre era algo malo, lo presentía.

Sabes que estás a punto de cumplir 18 años, a esa edad tu madre y yo contrajimos matrimonio, por lo tanto tu estas en edad de comprometerte y casarte con uno de los príncipes de las naciones amigas, he postergado este deber tuyo desde algún tiempo por tu actitud, pero eso no puede ocurrir más Lucy — sentencio el rey mirando seriamente a la heredera — Esta decidido dentro de 1 mes es tu cumpleaños te casaras con un príncipe digno de la corona, incluso te daré la oportunidad de elegir entre 3 candidatos los cuales ya han pedido tu mano en matrimonio y son dignos de la corona, eso es todo.

QUE? — grito entre confundida y alarmada Lucy, trataba de procesar toda la información — no, no, eso no puede ser, no me casare tan pronto ¿1 mes para elegir a un príncipe, de seguro planeas todo para que termine casada con el odioso de Sting el príncipe de Crocus — hablaba cada vez más desesperada encarando a su padre, el cual ya sabía de las posibles reacciones de la rubia.

ES SUFICIENTE LUCY, es todo ya he postergado esto demasiado, todavía te estoy dando la oportunidad de que escojas a alguno de ellos para evitar conflictos con tus ridículas fantasías, y esto es lo que gano a cambio — gritaba exasperado el rey con toda la autoridad tratando de lograr hacer entender a su hija de una vez por todas tomara su papel como princesa como era debido — es tu deber como princesa estar casada a los 18 y dar un heredero al reino, deja fantasear y alegar por un amor y matrimonio como cualquier persona eres la princesa de Fiore y debes empezar a comportarte como tal, sino soy capaz de elegir ahora mismo a tu prometido y hacer esta boda en una semana, Virgo llevate a Lucy a su habitación esta discusión se termino — ordeno el rey a la mejor sirvienta del palacio y la encargada de cuidar de Lucy, la cual se encontraba detrás de la puerta esperando las ordenes del rey.

Como lo ordene su majestad, vamos princesa — entraba a la habitación la chica llevando a una desconcertada princesa a su habitación.

Ya en su habitación Lucy repasaba una y otra vez todo lo dicho por su padre, no lo podía creer esta vez sí era definitivo, muchas veces había sido reprendida pro su progenitor tantas que ya había perdido la cuenta, pero habían sido pocas la veces que le hablaba con tanta dureza y convicción en sus palabras, ya no había marcha atrás en un mes estaría casada, comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente al pensar en su futura vida una que no estaría al lado de cierto chico pelirosa que no dejaba de aparecer en su mente "_por lo menos debo hablar con Natsu si esto termino al menos debo decirle mis sentimiento, antes de la boda…" _pensó la chica decidida y triste.

Continuara…..

Fuif termine el capi, me gusto a pesar de que lo cambie varias veces, mi inspiración iba y venía, espero sus comentarios y opiniones sobre este cap y cómo va la historia si les está gustando o si quisieran que cambiara algo C: por cierto el capitulo pasado olvide decir que como casi todos se dieron cuenta me base en el primer capítulo de Tsubasa chronicles porque me parecio super lindo y que se adaptaba a la historia, pero como ven solo fue eso, bueno eso es todo por ahora gracias por sus comentarios hasta ahora y nos vemos en la próxima cuídense


	3. Capitulo 3: Mis sentimientos

Hola a todos aquí les vengo con el 3 capitulo que creo no es muy largo pero igual espero sea de su agrado C: gracias por los comentarios recibidos hasta ahora, espero sigan comentando :D

**Capitulo 3: Mis sentimientos **

Después de hablar con Caprico sobre las peticiones específicas para la nueva espada el chico pelirosa emprendió camino hacia su casa, claro que en el camino causo uno que otro problema, nada fuera de lo normal en él, encontrarse con algunos chicos y "pelear" un rato para ver quién era más fuerte como con Romeo un chico de aproximadamente 13 años que conocía muy bien y el cual idolatraba al herrero lo quería como a su hermano mayor, se encontró con el chico en el camino o más bien el adolescente lo "sorprendió" con su ataque sorpresa, el cual fue esquivo con suma facilidad por parte de Natsu, ambos chicos estuvieron un rato con una clase por parte del chico de cabellos rosas de cómo sorprender a tu adversario de una manera más eficiente, hasta que paso por ahí una linda niña de la misma edad que Romeo con dos coletas altas y de cabellos azules cuyo nombre era Wendy, fue entonces cuando el herrero comenzó a hacer insinuaciones al más joven y ese no hacía más que negar y ponerse colorado cual tomate, después de eso y de ayudar a una que otra anciana en el camino con sus compras llego por fin a su hogar.

Cuando llego a su hogar abrió la puerta y entro hacia la pequeña sala donde encendió las luces, vio la foto de él y su padre se acerco a ella y la tomo, suspiro y dijo:

No debería tener estos sentimientos ¿verdad padre?, aunque sea mi querida amiga de la infancia y la mejor amiga que jamás he tenido, hasta yo se que ella es la princesa del reino y yo bueno… no puedo hacer nada, pero… — observo la ventana por la que horas antes su querida rubia había entrado — todavía pienso que lo que iba a decirme era realmente importante y esta sensación de que algo malo ocurrió en el palacio no me deja en paz.

Pero ya que pensó que no podía hacer más por el momento decidió prepararse algo para comer ya que digamos que eso de estar pensando a fondo las cosas no era su fuerte, así que arraso con medio refrigerador, mientras se disponía a leer algunas historietas que había conseguido en su último viaje.

Mientras tanto en el palacio la historia era otra, el ambiente en el mismo se sentía muy tenso y a pesar de que muchos de los habitantes en este no estaban al tanto de la "buena nueva" si podían percibir el particular ambiente actual, una histérica princesa daba vueltas sin más por toda la habitación, pensando alguna manera de remediar su situación actual pero por más que daba vuelta al asunto nada venia a su mente, por un momento había tenido la loca idea de fugarse con el chico de cabellos rosas pero eso era imposible, primero porque amaba demasiado a su país y habitantes como para defraudarlos de aquella manera pues a pesar de todo comportamiento inapropiado que su padre le reproche ella sabía de sus deberes como princesa y esa parte de ella no la dejaba abandonar, y en segunda y la más importante en realidad no sabía si los sentimientos del chico hacia ella eran más que solo verla como _su querida amiga de la infancia_, se rindió por un momento dejándose caer a un costado de su cama, abrazo sus rodillas y comenzó a llorar nuevamente, aunque su corazón quisiera remediar lo inevitable su mente le decía que todo había terminado al fin y por lo menos se debía a sí misma y a Natsu _la verdad sobre sus sentimientos, _pero sus pensamiento se vieron interrumpidos cuando llamaron a su puerta:

Princesa ¿puedo pasar? Traigo su cena, debe comer algo no puede ir a la cama con el estomago vacio — dijo del otro lado su fiel sirviente y amigo Caprico, preocupado, pues sabía de los sentimientos de la chica por el herrero y de lo terrible que debería estarlo pasando en esos momentos, él por más que quisiera ayudarla estaba fuera de sus límites así que lo único que estaba a su alcance era el reconfortarle y estar a su lado.

Gracias Caprico pero no tengo hambre — se escucho una débil y trsite voz por parte de la rubia.

Vamos princesa, al menos déjeme pasar — casi suplico el mayor a su princesa.

Está bien entra — aunque en realidad no quería ver a nadie con su aspecto y sentimientos actuales, pero ya que se trataba de él, de su casi segundo padre, tal vez era lo que necesitaba.

El mayor entro a la habitación de su adorada rubia, aunque trato de disimular su preocupación y tristeza en su rosto pero fue inútil cuando vio el rostro de la chica sumamente triste y confundido, con los ojos rojos e hinchados y la vista perdida, simplemente no pudo hacer más que dejar la bandeja con la comida sobre una mesita que se encontraba ahí e hincarse a la altura de la chica para abrazarla con todas sus fuerzas, tratando de reconfortarla aunque fuese un poco

Está bien princesa, no se preocupe todo estará bien ya lo verá — la estrechaba cada vez más esperando que eso minimizara un poco su dolor.

Tienes que ayudarme Caprico, necesito ver a Natsu ahora yo…. Yo — más no pudo continuar, pues las lagrimas salieron traicioneras en tales cantidades que dificultaban su hablar.

Si , lo sé, lo sé princesa, se lo que siente por el joven Natsu, así que si lo que necesita es hablar con él ahora la llevare, pero quiero que sepa que si su plan es escapar con él, no lo podre permitir, sé que es difícil pero usted es la princesa y.. — pero dejo de hablar al percatarse de la mirada de la chica, en esos ojos color chocolate ahora enrojecidos por tanto llorar se podía casi leer un "lo sé, esa no es mi intención solo quiero hablar con él".

Así que con la ayuda de Caprico y Virgo (la otra cómplice en muchos de los escapes de la rubia) para que el rey no sospechara de la repentina fuga de su hija, la chica logro llegar en un caballo a la casa del susodicho, dejo al cuadrúpedo amarrado a un árbol que estaba fuera de la casa, tomo aire y repaso el discurso que le daría al chico armándose de valor, y por fin toco a la puerta.

Del otro lado el pelirosa se disponía a preparar los materiales y herramientas necesarias para empezar a trabajar en la espada de Caprico a primera hora del día siguiente, cuando fue interrumpido por un toqueteo en la puerta, cosa que lo sorprendió ya que nadie lo visitaba a excepción de cierta rubia, pero no podía ser ella y menos a esa hora ¿o sí?, pero fue y abrió la puerta y cuál fue su sorpresa cuando al abrirla se encontró a cierta princesa, pero algo no estaba bien, primero porque era la segunda vez en un día que lo visitaba y definitivamente el rey no permitía eso y Lucy tampoco lo hacía, en segundo lugar por la hora en que lo visitaba y tercero y más importante sus ojos estaba rojísimos e hinchados jamás los había visto así, esto lo alarmo en exceso y su rostro, en el se reflejaba una desesperación y tristeza como jamás vio en ella.

— Natsu yo… — pero todo el discurso y valor del cual se había armado la joven se esfumo en cuando el chico que tenía su corazón hizo su aparición, solo fue capaz de pronunciar su nombre y arrojarse a sus brazos.

— ¿Lucy? ¿Qué sucede, por qué estás aquí a estas horas, ha pasado algo en el palacio? — el chico se sentía aturdido no entendía la situación y ver llorar a la chica en sus brazos lo ponían tenso, ¿Qué le habría ocurrido a la chica para que esto sucediera?

— Natsu yo… voy a casarme dentro de un mes — soltó sin más Lucy para después llorar y aferrarse al pecho del chico.

¿Qu… qué, qué fue lo que dijiste? — eso le cayó como una balde de agua fría al chico, estaba aturdido y en shock, todo le daba vueltas, esto era lo que hace había sentido como un _mal presentimiento_….

Continuara…..

Fuif termine otro capítulo, tengo que confesar que me costó un poquito esta vez jejeje tenía la idea y comenzó a escribir, pero de pronto se me fue la inspiración :/ bueno en fin espero que les haya gustado y espero sus comentarios, pronto subiré el próximo capítulo :D cuídense y hasta la próxima edición XD


End file.
